


Retirement

by allyndra



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, gigitrek made a comment about how John Paul moved back home at the same moment Kieron was coincidentally revealed to have been faking his own death to cover for his real mission as a MI5 agent investigating credit card fraud in the McQueens house. They had a rapturous reunion and have moved to Martinique to open a surf shop. Oh, except that was all in her head! So I wrote it. Cracktastic schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

Kieron smiled as his customers left. They had been a mixed group of tourists and locals, and a jumble of French, Creole, and American English hung in the air as the door shut behind them. Craning his neck, he looked up at the sun and grinned. He loved this part of the day. He locked the front door and ambled into the back room.

John Paul was counting the inventory with a concentration that he'd never applied to college. He looked up from his clipboard and rows of surf boards when Kieron came in. His face lit with a smile, and Kieron felt his heart beat harder at the sight.

He had thought he'd not see that smile again, not aimed at him. He knew there would come a time when he would miss the intrigue of working for MI5, when he would regret the lack of purpose and duty in his current life. But right now … right now he had the beach, and he had John Paul McQueen smiling at him, and he had two hours before anyone would expect the shop to be open for the afternoon.

"Fancy taking a break?" Kieron asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. John Paul could never help staring at the line of his shoulders and arms when he did that, and what the hell? Kieron didn't have to pretend to be virtuous anymore. He was free to tempt as much as he liked. And he liked.

John Paul made one last tick on his clipboard and dropped it onto the desk in the corner. "I could be convinced," he said, his eyes warm and heavy.

"I'll start polishing my arguments." Kieron reached out a hand as John Paul walked toward him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in. He slid his other hand around John Paul's waist to rest at the small of his back, dipping his head and to catch John Paul's mouth in a kiss, hot and slow.

John Paul pulled back and whispered against Kieron's lips, "I like your logic."

"I haven't even got to the thrust of the argument yet," Kieron said, rolling his hips suggestively. He could feel the soft huffs of breath as John Paul started to laugh.

"That was dreadful," he said. He leaned back enough to look up at Kieron with fond exasperation. "Your worst seduction attempt ever."

"It's only the worst ever if it doesn't work," Kieron said. He let go of John Paul's wrist and slipped his fingers down until they were tangled with John Paul's. "And I'm quite sure this one is going to work."

"Confident, aren't you? I'm not a sure thing, you know?"

Kieron felt his smile going softer, and he reached up to brush a fingertip down John Paul's cheek. Kieron knew better than most that 'sure things' didn't exist. How long did he have before he was tracked to Martinique by one of the counterfeiting organizations he'd helped to take down? How long before he was recalled to duty? How long before John Paul tired of playing at Happy Families with an older man on the beach and scurried back to Dublin?

He didn't say any of that. What he said was, "You feel sure to me."

Something of what he was feeling must have shone in his face, because John Paul leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against Kieron's jaw, just below his ear. "I am sure," he said softly. "I've really very sure." He stood like that for a long moment, lips against Kieron's stubble, nose tickling the delicate skin below his ear. Then he drew back and gave Kieron a teasing grin. "But I'm still feeling unconvinced of this whole seduction scene. Your persuasion needs a bit of work."

Kieron poked John Paul in the side, a short jab of his finger into the soft flesh below his ribs. "My persuasion is fantastic," he said firmly. John Paul yelped and wriggled away. Kieron poked at him again and smirked when he heard the breathless whine that told him he'd hit one of John Paul's ticklish spots. (Kieron didn't have many fond memories of Michaela, but he was grateful for the afternoon she'd spent telling him John Paul's weaknesses.)

John Paul yanked himself free of Kieron's grip and tried to dance out of reach. Kieron followed, and after only a few steps, it devolved into a chase. "What?" Kieron called, trotting behind John Paul through the shop and up the stairs to their flat. "You haven't even heard my rebuttal yet."

John Paul was laughing in front of him, golden and carefree and clinging to the banister as he ran up the steps. Kieron laughed, too. Perhaps it wasn't a 'sure thing,' but this was the second chance he hadn't thought he'd get, and Kieron wasn't going to waste it in worrying. John Paul slowed on the landing, and Kieron hurried forward.

He caught him.


End file.
